Slipped Away
by MBrabs1996
Summary: When Natasha and Clint receive unexpected news. How will they react? Will this event tear them apart or strengthen their bond? Please R&R. Story is better than it sounds.


**Note: May be a trigger for some, so read with caution. This is a deleted scene to my story, "Falling Back"**

Natasha awoke in the early hours of the morning, drenched in sweat. She barely remembered the mission that she and the others were sent on in attempt to find Loki, who had escaped from Asgard and intent on getting revenge. The only thing she remembered was getting shot in the leg and pain shooting throughout her entire body, and everything went black. She was still in a lot of pain, and it was ten times worse now, and she was wet with blood.

"Clint." She choked, trying to sit up, but failing miserably.

"Clint!" She called, a little louder this time, her green eyes searching throughout the bedroom, until Clint walked in.

"Hey Nat, you gave us all a scare. Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down next to her, grabbing her hand in his.

Natasha shook her head and curled up into the fetal position, biting back sobs.

"No, it hurts...all over..." She trailed off, crying at this point, her face buried in her pillow.

Clint could definitely see the extent of her pain...she was deathly pale, more pale than she usually was, and her hair stuck to her forehead, drenched in sweat, blood soaked through her black shorts that he had changed her into after being shot.

"Do you want me to go get Dr. Banner?"

"Please...hurry!"

Clint nodded and ran out of the room, anxious to get to Bruce's floor, only to find it empty, the Doctor no where to be seen.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed, and started to head for the elevator, hoping to find Bruce in the lab.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance sir. What is it you need?" JARVIS asked.

"Can you find Dr. Banner and send him to me and Natasha's floor. She isn't looking too good. Tell him it's urgent." Clint answered, clearly out of breath.

"Of course Agent Barton. Would you like anything else?" The AI asked.

"No, that's it. Hurry!" He answered, and jogged...no...sprinted, towards the elevator, anxious to get back to his girlfriend who sat in a great deal of pain in their bed room.

When Clint arrived, Bruce hot on his trail, they were shocked to find Natasha seemed worse. Her breathing was heavy and her face was contorted in pain.

"It's alright, Tasha. I'm here, you're gonna be alright."

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Bruce asked, looking at the two with gentle eyes.

"It hurts."

"Well, where does it hurt?"

Natasha briefly closed her eyes as another wave of pain swept throughout her lower torso.

"All over" she groaned, her eyes still tightly shut.

"And the bleeding started when?"

"Yesterday morning at around the time the pain started. At first I just thought it was my period, because the pain felt more like menstrual cramps...but when we went on the mission...the pain..." The assassin trailed off, worrying Clint. Natasha's face was pale and ashen, the other assassin was always so used to seeing the head strong and resilient red head he knew and loved, and now she was all weak and he hated seeing her this way.

The Doctor nodded and started running some tests, using the medical kit that he had brought from the lab, knowing Natasha was in far too much pain to move.

To the Black Widow, the tests seemed to take forever. She had been shot, stabbed multiple times, she survived the red room, this should have been no big deal for her.

The two looked up as Dr. Banner came back into the room once more after what seemed like hours, a look of sorrow filled his brown eyes as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"Clint, may I speak with Ms. Romanoff alone for a few minutes? I'll fill you in later." He asked quietly, actually avoiding contact with both of them.

The archer nodded reluctantly, kissing Natasha on the forehead and left.

"What is it Bruce?" She asked.

"Well, I suspected it when I saw how much pain you were in and saw the blood, but the tests confirmed it."

"Bruce. Tell me, what is it?" She asked again, losing her patience and struggling to sit up.

"You had a miscarriage..." He said, trailing off as Natasha sat up, painfully, and looked down, more tears falling down her pale cheeks as Bruce continued, "and from the look on your face, I take it you didn't know. You were only a month along...I'm so sorry." He added, putting his head in his hands, letting a few tears of his own slip down his face.

She sighed and leaned back, choking back the tears that threatened to follow.

"Can you send Clint back in please?" She choked, covering her face with her hands.

Bruce nodded and left the room, Clint running in moments later, clearly out of breath.

"Hey, what did he say?"

The SHIELD Agent let out a broken sob. The two had never talked about kids, but that didn't mean that they didn't want any eventually.

"Nat, babe, look at me. What did Dr. Banner say?" The archer asked, sitting down next to her.

"I had a miscarriage." She whispered, it was quiet, but just loud enough for Clint to hear.

The devistated red head half expected him to blame her, or run out of the room in a rage. Instead, he hugged her, resting her head against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Clint." She said, her voice hoarse from crying so hard.

"Shh. It's alright, it wasn't your fault." He assured her, his chin resting on her head, her face buried into the other assassins shoulder.

"I feel like it was though." She said, her voice muffled by his white t-shirt.

"Nat...NOTHING could have prevented this. Do you understand?"

Natasha nodded.

"Will you stay awake until I fall asleep?"

The older assassin nodded and layed Natasha down, rubbing her back until she fell into a deep sleep, until Bruce came in.

"Ah, she's asleep. Here are some pills for the pain. Will you make sure she takes them?"

He nodded, taking the pain medicine and putting it on the bedside table, falling into a restless sleep with Natasha's head on his chest.

Only the sound of their steady breathing filled the room.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked it! Please review :)**


End file.
